


I wanna get better

by Galfort



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Bleachers, Fluff, M/M, Sensi di colpa, Songfic, fantasmi dal passato, richieste d'aiuto, suocera
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galfort/pseuds/Galfort
Summary: -Ti prego vieni a salvarmi-Quando Oliver, al telefono, esordì con questa frase a Connor mancò il respiro. quando una richiesta ed un incontro inaspettato si trasformano, per Connor, in un'occasione per riflettere sulla persona che è e che era.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è una cosa che ho scritto tempo fa, ma l'ho voluta riesumare per consolarmi un po' dalla 3X01.  
> probabilmente è terribile ed è piena di fluff, forse un po' troppo, ma non so voi, io ne avevo davvero busogno.  
>   
> P.S: La canzone che ho usato(e che vi consiglio di ascoltare leggendo) è "I wanna get better" dei bleachers.

-Ti prego vieni a salvarmi-  
Quando Oliver, al telefono, esordì con questa frase a Connor mancò il respiro.  
-Mia madre si è trascinata dietro un prete di non so quale parrocchia-  
-Tua m... madre?-  
-Si, mia madre. Ti avevo detto che sarebbe venuta a stare qui per qualche giorno. Non lo avrai dimenticato?-  
Ovviamente Connor lo aveva dimenticato e Oliver non ebbe bisogno di sentirmelo dire per capirlo.  
-Certo che l'hai dimenticato. Stupido io che pensavo che potessi ricordarlo.  
Comunque è arrivata questa mattina, se ne andrà domenica e non vede l'ora di conoscerti.  
Tranquillo, il prete non dormirà da noi, ma dubito seriamente che se ne andrà prima di aver incontrato anche te, quindi devi venire a salvarmi-  
Oliver non gli aveva dato nemmeno il tempo di dire nulla prima di riattaccare, lasciando Connor a fissare il suo telefono qualche istante con una faccia sconvolta.  
-Quell'espressione non promette niente di buono o sbaglio?-gli chiese Michaela quando, passandogli accanto con le braccia stracolme di fascicoli per il loro caso, lo notò fermo in un angolo con le spalle poggiate al muro e gli occhi ancora fissi sullo schermo.  
-La madre di Ollie è arrivata in città. Starà da noi una settimana-  
-Convivenza con una suocera che non hai mai visto. Ora capisco-  
-..... E io me ne ero completamente dimenticato-  
-E Ollie Lo ha capito-intuì subito la ragazza.  
-Te lo sei scelto troppo intelligente per te Connor-  
-Io non.... non l'ho scelto. Ma non è questo il punto. Pare che si sia presentata con un prete che non se ne andrà finché non mi avrà conosciuto e Ollie....beh, diciamo soltanto che mi ha chiamato per chiedermi di salvarlo, ma siamo oberati di lavoro e Annalise a mala pena ci fa andare in bagno, figurati se posso correre da Ollie, per quanto vorrei.-sospiró.  
-Non so nemmeno perché ti sto dicendo tutto questo-  
Raramente Connor era sembrato così sconsolato come ora.  
Michaela lo capiva, e probabilmente anche Oliver lo avrebbe fatto, ma nel frattempo si sarebbe dovuto subire l'attacco incrociato di sua madre e un prete venuto da chissà dove.  
-Vai da lui. Qui ti copro io-gli sussurrò quindi la ragazza, attenta a non farsi sentire da nessuno dei loro "amici" nella stanza accanto.  
-Michaela, Ma come..... –  
-Senti, Wes è sparito senza un vero motivo per settimane, andando e venendo a suo piacimento-  
-Si, ma parliamo del cocco di Annalise, lui può permetterselo, io no. Già l'arpia mi odia, figuriamoci se sparissi così, senza dirle nulla-  
-Le dirò che avevi una pista da seguire-  
-Si, e quando poi tornerò senza nulla?-  
-Tu lascia fare a me ok? E presta attenzione al telefono: ho davvero una pista, ma potrei aver bisogno di Ollie-  
Connor rimise IL cellulare in tasca, prese la sua borsa e si avviò verso la porta.  
-Grazie ti devo un favore-le disse prima di uscire.  
-Guarda che non lo sto facendo per te, ma per Oliver. Solo un santo come lui potrebbe sopportarti ancora.  
Ciò non toglie che un giorno verrò comunque a riscuotere quel favore-  
Michaela non avrebbe saputo dire se Connor l’avesse sentitoa, dato che era volato per strada alla velocità della luce.  
Quando arrivò nell'appartamento che oramai lui ed Oliver condividevano aveva il fiatone e le mani che tremavano, quindi ci volle qualche secondo prima che riuscisse ad infilare la chiave nella serratura.  
Il silenzio che regnava normalmente al suo ingresso era stato sostituito da un paio di voci che lui non aveva mai sentito.  
-Ollie?-  
-Connor!! finalmente sei arrivato!-  
non era stata la voce del fidanzato a rispondere e questo non gli piacque nemmeno un po'.  
-Vieni figliolo, non aver paura, non ti mangiamo mica-  
Connor seguì quella voce maschile fino alla stanza degli ospiti, dove trovò Oliver, seduto sul letto con lo sguardo sconsolato, accanto ad una donnina sorridente che doveva essere sua madre, mentre un grosso uomo di colore aveva preso posto su una sedia che sicuramente aveva preso dalla cucina.  
chissà perché erano rimasti lì invece di mettersi comodi in salotto.

 

"Hey, I hear the voice of a preacher from the back room  
Calling my name and I follow just to find you  
I trace the faith to a broken down television and put on the weather"

Non appena Connor entrò nella stanza Oliver alzò il volto e i suoi occhi s'illuminarono.  
-Sei tornato-il suo tono era stupito oltre che grato.  
-Certo che sono tornato. Dopotutto non vedevo l'ora di conoscere la tua splendida mamma-rispose con un ampio sorriso, facendo il baciamano alla signora, che si lasciò sfuggire un risolino.  
-Lei invece dev'essere..... -cominciò rivolto verso lo sconosciuto, che nel frattempo si era alzato in piedi.  
-Reverendo Simmons. Ma dubito che tu abbia sentito parlare di me. Ho scoperto per caso che Mrs.Hampton doveva venire a Philadelphia e ho deciso di accompagnarla, approfittandone per fare vista a dei vecchi amici. Io però ho sentito molto parlare di te-  
-E cosa di preciso?-domandò Connor con voce esitante.  
-Ho conosciuto alcuni dei ragazzi che sono stati in collegio con te da adolescenti-  
Perfetto.  
il giovane studente di legge aveva sperato che tutto ciò che sapeva di lui fosse il frutto di ciò che Oliver aveva raccontato a sua madre su di loro, ma si era sbagliato e ora poteva leggere la disapprovazione di Mr.Simmons dietro i suoi occhi gentili.  
-Io non...... non sono più quella persona, mi creda-  
-Oh, lo spero bene. Sarei molto preoccupato per il nostro Oliver se così non fosse. Ma dai suoi racconti sei una specie di santo-  
-Un santo direi proprio di no. Cerco solo di fare del mio meglio per cercare di meritarmi la persona stupenda che è Oliver-  
-Ollie ci ha raccontato di come gli sei stato vicino durante la cura per L'HIV. Il Connor Walsh di cui ho sentito parlare non lo avrebbe mai fatto-  
il ragazzo arrossì e so fissò la punta delle scarpe, senza sapere bene cosa rispondere.  
-Perché non ci spostiamo in salotto? potrei prepararvi un tè o qualcos'altro -provò allora a proporre, ma Mr.Simmons scosse la testa.  
-Io purtroppo devo andare, ma magari prima di tornare a casa potrei fare un salto a salutarvi.  
Si diverta a Philadelphia Mrs. Hampton-aggiunse poi mentre Oliver lo accompagnava alla porta.  
-Bene, io penso che sistemerò un attimo le mie cose, ma un tè lo gradirei davvero Connor-disse allora la donna, che era rimasta nella stanza.  
Connor annuì e andò subito in cucina a mettere su il bollitore, grato di avere una scusa per allontanarsi.

 

"And I've trained myself to give up on the past 'cause  
I froze in time between hearses and caskets  
Lost control when I panicked at the acid test  
I wanna get better"

 

Oliver lo raggiunse poco dopo.  
Aveva lo sguardo afflitto, ma diverso da quello che gli aveva visto indosso quando era entrato.  
Evidentemente anche lui non doveva sembrare troppo allegro perché il tecnico informatico gli sfiorò delicatamente una mano, mentre con l'altra gli prese il mento, costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi.  
-So che quelle sono cose solo nostre Con, ma Mr. Simmons ha cominciato a dire che pessima persona tu fossi, diceva che eri un malato di sesso, che volevi solo usarmi e che un giorno ti saresti stancato di me e mi avresti lasciato con il cuore infranto e io.... non potevo.... dovevo dimostrargli che tu non eri così.  
Mi dispiace, non avrei dovuto dirgli quelle cose, ma.... –  
-È ok Ollie. Non mi vergogno di essermi comportato nella maniera giusta con te.  
Essere riuscito più o meno a starti vicino in quel periodo è una delle poche cose di cui vado fiero-  
-Allora cosa c'è che non va?-  
-È solo che..... mi sono impegnato così tanto ad essere la persona giusta per te che mi ero dimenticato che persona orribile fossi prima do incontrarti e…..lo che non sono perfetto, ma ti giuro che ci provo Ollie e.... oddio, mi faccio schifo da solo-  
-Ma di che cosa parli Con? Ok, non eri l'uomo migliore del mondo, ma adesso sei cambiato........ –  
-Ma non abbastanza. mi sono dimenticato che tua madre sarebbe arrivata oggi, e ti ho lasciato in balia di quel tipo..... –  
-È ok, Conn. Capita. in più non appena ti ho chiamato sei corso qui, e Annalise probabilmente ti ucciderà per questo....-  
-Annalise ha altre 6 persone al suo servizio. E poi Michaela si è offerta di coprirmi-  
-Sai cosa intendo. Stai migliorando Connor. Non sei più il ragazzino che eri al collegio e io ti trovo un fidanzato perfetto-  
Connor finalmente sembrò rilassarsi e Oliver sorrise.  
-È solo grazie a te. Sono cambiato perché volevo essere la persona giusta per te Ollie. E anche se devo ancora fare tanta strada, voglio diventare migliore. per te-

 

"While my friends were getting high and chasing girls down parkway lines  
I was losing my mind because the love, the love, the love, the love, the love  
That I gave wasted on a nice face  
In a blaze of fear I put a helmet on a helmet  
Mounting seconds through the night and got carried away  
So now I'm standing on the overpass screaming at the cars,  
"Hey, I wanna get better!"”

-Connor, sei andato ad un festino in cui tutti scopavano come conigli e ti sei trattenuto. Dio solo sa quante offerte di splendido sesso avrai ricevuto eppure ti sei trattenuto, malgrado fosse da mesi che noi non andavamo a letto insieme. E so quanto ti sia costato, quindi a me basta quello.-  
-Ollie, io non..... non mi sono trattenuto quella sera-  
-Cosa vuoi dire?-  
-Io non..... Tutti quegli uomini che cercavamo di portarmi in camera con loro, io......Io non mi sono trattenuto, semplicemente io non li volevo. Loro non erano te e non riesco...... non riesco nemmeno a immaginarmi con qualcuno che non sia tu. Un tempo adoravo andare per locali la sera, alla ricerca di qualcuno da portarmi a letto perché consideravo sprecata una sera senza sesso, ma ora voglio solo tornare a casa da te.E non mi importa nemmeno se sarai troppo stanco per fare qualsiasi cosa che non si riguardare per l' ennesimo volta uccelli di rovo. Mi basta poterti stare vicino per sentirmi in pace con il mondo. e mentre tu fai così tanto per me io per te cosa faccio? Sono persino la causa per cui ti sei preso l'HIV-  
-Pensavo avessimo chiuso con questa storia-  
-è solo che..... -  
Gli occhi di Connor erano estremamente lucidi e il ragazzo faceva di tutto per sfuggire a quelli del fidanzato, mentre si mordeva un labbro cercando di mantenere il controllo.

 

"I didn’t know I was lonely 'til I saw your face  
I wanna get better, better, better, better,  
I wanna get better  
I didn't know I was broken 'til I wanted to change  
I wanna get better, better, better, better,  
I wanna get better"

-Non ho mai capito quanto fossi solo fino a che non ti ho incontrati Ollie. E quando ho visto come ci sei stato male quando hai scoperto che ti avevo tradito...... Solo allora mi sono reso conto di che persona orribile fossi. Ma mi sono promesso che diventerò migliore-  
-Sei già migliorato Conn-  
-Non abbastanza.  
Non vorrei che un giorno ti svegliassi e capissi che io non sono la persona che vuoi accanto per il resto della vita.Non potrei sopportarlo.  
Tu sei l'unica persona con cui posso immaginare una vita felice perché, oramai cosa sono senza di te?-  
-Attento Conn, questa suona tanto come una proposta-provò a scherzare Oliver, ma l'altro sembrò non averlo sentito.

 

"I go up to my room and there's girls on the ceiling  
Cut out their pictures and I chase that feeling  
Of an eighteen year old who didn't know what loss was  
Now I'm a stranger  
And I miss the days of a life still permanent  
Mourn the years before I got carried away  
So now I'm staring at the interstate screaming at myself,  
"Hey, I wanna get better!""

-Io non mi riconosco più Ollie e in un certo senso rimpiango i tempi del collegio, quando avevo un album di foto di modelli veramente sexy, in caso di bisogno, anche se poi non lo usavo quasi mai dato che nessuno dei ragazzi con cui ci provavo mi ha mai detto di no. Vorrei poter tornare al tempo in cui credevo che l'amore fosse una cazzata e che solo il sesso fosse importante, almeno potevo pensare che anche da solo sei stato bene-  
-Tu non sei solo e non vedo perché ti stai facendo tutti questi problemi.  
Se avessi saputo che quello che ti voleva dire il reverendo ti avrebbe scosso così tanto non lo avrei mai lasciato entrare o comunque non ti avrei fatto precipitare qui-  
-Lui non c'entra nulla. Mi ha solo ricordato quanto io non ti meriti-

 

"I didn't know I was lonely 'til I saw your face  
I wanna get better, better, better, better,  
I wanna get better  
I didn't know I was broken 'til I wanted to change  
I wanna get better, better, better, better,  
I wanna get better"  
-Ti meriti qualcuno molto migliore di me, ma io non riesco a lasciarti andare-  
-Ma chi ti dice che questo sia quello che voglio?  
Insomma, siamo stati malissimo entrambi quando ci siamo lasciati. E nemmeno eravamo ufficialmente fidanzati prima-  
-Lo so, Ma.... –  
-Niente ma Conn.  
è vero, non sarai mai il ragazzo perfetto, ma sei il mio ragazzo e non vorrei mai nessun' altro al mio fianco, altrimenti non ti avrei mai perdonato.  
Non mi sveglierò mai pensando che tu sia la persona sbagliata per me perché sei l'unico accanto al quale voglio svegliarmi-  
Connor Lo fissò in silenzio e una lacrima solitaria rotolò sulle sue guance, subito asciugata da Oliver.

 

"'Cause I'm sleeping in the back of a taxi  
I'm screaming from my bedroom window  
Even if its gonna kill me  
Woke up this morning early before my family  
From this dream where she was trying to show me  
How a life can move from the darkness  
She said to get better  
So I put a bullet where I shoulda put a helmet  
And I crash my car cause I wanna get carried away  
That's why I'm standing on the overpass screaming at myself,  
"Hey, I wanna get better!""  
-Io ti farò ancora male Oliver, perché ferire la gente è l'unica cosa che so fare e tu non hai idea di quanto vorrei essere in grado di salvarti e di proteggerti, dal mondo ma soprattutto da me-  
-Non voglio essere salvato Connor. Sono abbastanza grande da decidere quando rischiare e tu sicuramente ne vali la pena-  
Connor stava per ribattere quando la madre di Oliver apparve sulla soglia, facendoli voltare entrambi.  
-Tutto sistemato! Non... non ho interrotto qualcosa, vero?-  
-No signora, non si preoccupi-rispose il giovane quasi avvocato, strofinandosi gli occhi che divennero, se possibile, ancora più rossi.  
-Tutto ok figliolo?-  
-Si, certo-  
-Dalla tu faccia non si direbbe.  
Spero non steste litigando! Se Oliver ha detto qualcosa...... –  
-Non si preoccupi signora, Ollie è fin troppo buono con me-  
-Mi fa piacere saperlo.  
Allora il mio tè dov'è?-  
-Ora glielo porto. Nel frattempo può accomodarsi in salone se vuole-  
-Ok. Non è che avete anche dei biscotti. Il tè senza biscotti non ha molto senso-  
-Ora te li porta mamma- s'intromise Oliver con uno sguardo che convinse la madre ad uscire subito dalla stanza.  
-Connor..... –  
-Tua madre ci aspetta in salone-cercò di dire il ragazzo, facendo per prendere il vassoio con sopra tre tazze e una scatola di biscotti vecchio stile.  
-E aspetterà ancora un po' -insistette il giovane informatico prendendo il fidanzato per un polso e tirandoselo addosso.  
-Ti amo Connor Walsh. Ti amo e ho intenzione di passare il resto della vita con te, vedi di mettertelo bene in testa-gli fosse, sfiorandogli gli zigomi mentre quello chiudeva gli occhi e lasciava che i suoi muscoli si rilassassero sotto quel tocco amorevole e delicato.  
-Non sarei nulla senza di te Oliver Hampton-sussurrò quindi piano prima di posare le sue labbra su quelle dell' altro, coinvolgendolo in un bacio dapprima tenero e delicato e poi sempre più famelico e bisognoso.  
-Ti ricordo che mia madre ci si sempre aspettando nella stanza accanto-riuscì a dire Oliver allontanandosi dal fidanzato per prendere fiato.  
-Non hai detto che poteva aspettare?-  
-Sei proprio incorreggibile-rise il giovane hacker, prima di tuffarsi nuovamente sulle sue labbra.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per essere arrivati alla fine di questa schifezza, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!


End file.
